candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2015
06:42 test 08:16 only bot 10:41 Hi Wildonesdog 10:41 xD 10:47 :O Flockky?! Dat shadow :O 10:47 (wat2) 10:48 lel 10:49 o/ 10:49 Hi Michael. 10:49 I wonder where's Flockky. :/ 10:50 :/ 10:50 !updatelogs Wildonesbot 10:51 WHO VOTED FOR SPONGEBOB 10:51 IDK 10:51 ALL OF THE VOTES ARE OUT 10:51 For you, spongebob. -_- 10:52 I do not know who voted me. :D 10:52 That's so rude that they just want a Plain sponge. 10:52 -_- 10:52 I do not know that, Michael. 10:52 SPONGEBOB'S VOTES ARE... 10:52 OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_- 10:53 WHY 4 10:53 WHAT A STUPID NUMBER :p 10:53 4 is CONSIDERE DINVALID 10:54 My vote is not out. -_- 10:54 Perhaps they came from Spongebob wiki :P 10:54 Probably, Nicko and Auron or Spongey... 10:54 You voted yourself :P 10:54 I already said I voted Flockky. 10:54 -_- 10:54 (fp) 10:55 Why did they not state a reason 10:55 (fp) 10:55 IDK... On ESB, There is no reasonable thing because of UOTM. 10:56 The votes are out because they are not saying and WHY. 10:56 How about the Michael vote. -_- 10:56 Flockky. 10:56 Okay... 10:57 Because he's hoping for me to become Rollback. 10:57 He's one of my biggest fans. 10:57 I now know you are ready, So i am (support) -ing you. 10:57 He wants to promote me to chat mod but He couldn't. 10:57 Thx! :D 10:58 I guess I'm the only chatmod who isn't a rollback. :P 10:58 2 SUPPORTS for Michael 10:58 Other 1- Flockky 10:58 Hi StormerXL! 10:58 o. 10:58 * o/ 10:58 (facepalm) 10:59 Pfffff.... (fp) 10:59 Pffftttttttt. 10:59 Perhaps he will come back and Cuss/swear/whatever bad thing 10:59 Hopefully not. :D 11:00 I'm really dissapointed of Leo now. :/ 11:00 Why? 11:00 I am also mad. -_- 11:00 He forced Olaf to ban me for no reason. 11:01 Because he said C-word to lefty on PM just because of W 11:01 Same. 11:01 I won't forgive him till his Ban ends. 11:02 100 points 11:02 Congratulations, Michael, The Lord Of Wikia! You just earned 100 points for viewing Spongebob789's message wall! 11:02 (fp) 11:02 Wildonesbot check PM 11:04 WB 11:04 Why, Michael? 11:04 This is what I said in the PM: 11:04 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia 11:04 I think he will give me the Badge :P 11:04 lol 11:05 (rofl) 11:05 Then what was that for? 11:05 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia's Earned Badges (31) 11:05 600 ACHIEVEMENT 11:05 POINTS 11:05 RANKED #88 11:05 ON THIS WIKI 11:05 SpaceShipwrecked Double Jelly Meet the Easter Bunny! Orange Lozenge Basic Ingredients Level 181 Winner! Odus the Owl Level 126 Completer Jelly Clearer Next 11:05 For a badge joke. 11:05 (rofl) 11:05 LOL 11:05 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia's Earned Badges (32) 700 ACHIEVEMENT POINTS RANKED #88 ON THIS WIKI VistSpaceShipwrecked Double Jelly Meet the Easter Bunny! Orange Lozenge Basic Ingredients Level 181 Winner! Odus the Owl Level 126 Completer Jelly Clearer Next 11:06 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia's Earned Badges (32) 700 ACHIEVEMENT POINTS RANKED #88 ON THIS WIKI Visited Spongebob789's MessageWallSpaceShipwrecked Double Jelly Meet the Easter Bunny! Orange Lozenge Basic Ingredients Level 181 Winner! Odus the Owl Level 126 Completer Jelly Clearer Next 11:06 Michael, The Lord Of Wikia's Earned Badges (33) 700 ACHIEVEMENT POINTS RANKED #88 ON THIS WIKI Visited Spongebob789's MessageWallSpaceShipwrecked Double Jelly Meet the Easter Bunny! Orange Lozenge Basic Ingredients Level 181 Winner! Odus the Owl Level 126 Completer Jelly Clearer Next 11:08 I 11:08 11:08 v 11:08 11:08 11:08 *Lvl 323 is so hard 11:09 ^ 11:09 | 11:09 Let's play guess the user :P 11:09 It's one of my favorite games 11:09 o/ Creeper 11:09 Hi 11:10 I just started playing Btd :D 11:10 Nice 11:11 Oh hey, Wildonesbot has a new avatar! 11:11 Hi Creeper! 11:11 o/ 11:11 @Michael: Let's play Guess The User! :D 11:11 Okay! 11:12 Michael host first. 11:12 Here we go :P 11:12 1. I am a user rankless but famous. 11:12 You 11:12 You 11:12 xD 11:12 (Tick) 11:12 Creeper host. 11:13 (Joke hint) 1. This user can't think of any good hints right now. 11:13 You XD 11:13 You 11:13 (tick) 11:13 Michael host. 11:14 lag? 11:14 (music) come on (music) 11:14 1. The user is 1 in the Leaderboard. 11:14 2. He is a bureaucrat. 11:14 3primetime3 11:14 Prunetune! 11:14 o/ 11:14 hi Olaf 11:14 o/ Olaf 11:14 Sponge correct 11:14 o/ 11:15 1. This user is an administrator. 11:15 o/ 11:15 ROSETURNIP 11:15 Nope 11:15 Iamamamadmad 11:15 nope 11:15 And Michael says : ME!!!! 11:15 3lite 11:15 JK :P 11:15 nope 11:15 nope 11:15 Why did you delete my silly page -_- 11:15 or Catin? 11:15 nope 11:15 What silly page? 11:15 That was crazy 11:15 2. This user is forgotten 11:15 Why should I answer you? 11:15 My page on silly wiki 11:15 2? 11:16 KOOL 11:16 Eevee? 11:16 Nope 11:16 Nope 11:16 Eevee not admin 11:16 Ukulelelala 11:16 (facepalm) 11:16 Oh (facepalm) 11:16 Okay! I forgot to read it 11:16 The user is an admin and forgotten -_- 11:16 She is an admin and he is forgotten. 11:16 ^ 11:16 JoyIF? 11:16 Iamamamadmadbot 11:16 I thought Eevee was admin xD 11:16 Ya! 11:16 @Olaf 11:16 (tick) 11:17 (Lol) 11:17 (applause$ 11:17 (applause) 11:17 (Fail) 11:17 Hmmm 11:17 This user is a chatmod 11:17 He is in chat 11:17 You? 11:17 Me? 11:17 Spongebob 11:17 No 11:17 YES! 11:17 Wildonesbot 11:17 sponge got it 11:17 Ok. 11:18 1. This user is a rollback 11:18 NRN 11:18 2. Not Chatmod+Rollback 11:18 Hmm... 11:18 NRN? 11:18 Cheekian? 11:18 Nope 11:18 Nope 11:18 Marisa? 11:18 Akumax? 11:18 3. He got medal from Flockky, like me. 11:18 nope 11:18 nope 11:18 Jacob! 11:19 Ya! :D 11:19 (tick) 11:19 You host. 11:20 1. This user is the great creator. 11:20 Lefty 11:20 Of something... 11:20 YOU 11:20 (Tick) 11:20 (fp animation) 11:20 Wait, who got it? 11:20 -_- 11:20 Sponge 11:20 :D 11:20 Michael 11:20 you are not great creator ;) 11:20 o/ 11:20 I am just a protector (fp) 11:20 o/ 11:21 I am one of the 5 Great lords... 11:21 1. This user is the lonely only Moderator and Rollback. 11:21 TOP AGENT PGG JR 11:21 (tick) 11:21 You host. 11:21 Um, is this not fair for Rafabayona because he's new? 11:21 (Orly) michael 11:21 1. The user has a weird name. 11:22 (yarly) @Olaf 11:22 Rafabayona xD 11:22 (X) 11:22 Filiiii 11:22 2. This user is related to DCG. 11:22 You? 11:22 DZDZDCG 11:22 (rofl) 11:22 What's DCG? 11:22 (Tick) @Sponge 11:22 DoCheonGong 11:22 (fp) 11:22 Oh. 11:23 1. This is likes to play Btd but now Btd456Creeper 11:23 *not 11:23 Asew54321 11:23 Btd4BestPlayer 11:23 Nope 11:24 Nope 11:24 :O 11:24 BestBtd4Player* 11:24 Me? 11:24 2. This user is currently inactive. That we were so sad about. 11:24 BF10? 11:24 Nope 11:25 Hmm... 11:25 * Btd456Creeper isn't very good at this game 11:25 Hint 3 11:25 3. This user really loves to chat at October 2014 before he got inactive. 11:25 BF10 11:25 -_ 11:25 Nope 11:25 -_- 11:25 Tonverg? 11:26 * Btd456Creeper decides to turn into a flying kumquat. 11:26 Hint 4. I don't know... 11:26 Here's a very easy clue. 11:26 4. This user's name is _____ fenton. :P 11:26 What's a kumquat (fp) 11:26 Timmy 11:26 TIMMY FENTON 11:26 (tick) 11:26 Olaf wins! 11:26 I dunno xD 11:26 :P 11:26 some sort of food. 11:26 (fp) 11:26 Oh I thought the user was related to food 11:27 LEL 11:27 (rofl) 11:27 kum·quat 11:27 ˈkəmˌkwät/ 11:27 noun 11:27 1. 11:27 an orangelike fruit related to the citruses, with an edible sweet rind and acid pulp. It is eaten raw or used in preserves. 11:27 2. 11:27 the eastern Asian shrub or small tree that yields the kumquat. 11:27 I was asking (fp) 11:27 You host, Olaf. 11:27 Is my question hard? :P 11:28 Maybe C: 11:28 Question 11:28 hmm 11:28 Olaf check PM 11:28 this user is awesome, admin and has kept me happy :) 11:28 :D 11:28 o/ 11:29 Hi Chucky! o/ 11:29 Flockky II is the answer? Olaf 11:29 Nope 11:29 Aww. 11:29 Roseturnip 11:29 no 11:29 Spongebob 11:29 SuperLuigi1988 11:29 Elsa? 11:29 Wildoneshelper 11:30 Nope to all 11:30 Lefty? 11:30 Primetime 11:30 Nope 11:30 nope 11:30 OMG FLOCKKT 11:30 oops, can you read my nightnamer text? hat to change it. 11:30 Joy 11:30 FLOCKK 11:30 HOW 11:30 tell me right now 11:30 Clue 2 : We have many PM chats 11:30 xD 11:30 3lite 11:30 Leo 11:30 Asew? 11:30 No 11:30 I said user was admin -_- 11:31 storm 11:31 Solstice 11:31 (Facepalm) 11:31 No 11:31 no 11:31 Chaney 11:31 mario 11:31 I refuse to let you host 11:31 so ya 11:31 xD 11:31 Wait... 11:31 wat 11:31 To let who? 11:31 BTD HOST NEXT 11:31 Don't let me host. 11:31 yay! 11:31 oh well 11:32 Wait.. I can still answer 11:32 1. This user is the only one so far who has commented on my fanfic 11:32 (aside from Mexico) 11:32 LEL AUTOCORRECT 11:32 I type in "me" and it puts Mexico. 11:32 VIVA MEXICANO XD 11:32 �� 11:33 Square -_- 11:33 ok let me try again 11:33 Clue 2 plz 11:33 1. This user is the only one so far who has commented on my fanfic aside from me. 11:33 brb 11:33 2. This user was recently promoted to admin. 11:34 Cat 11:34 3lite 11:34 3lite 11:34 Cat (tick) 11:34 Yay! :D 11:35 1. This user is formerly named Mr. Voldemort Colgate. XD 11:35 Me 11:35 (tick) :P 11:35 LEL 11:36 1. This user says I deserve to lose chat mod 11:36 Kool 11:36 No 11:36 Clue 2 please. :D 11:36 Me> 11:36 No 11:37 2. This user asked to remove his own chat mod 11:37 Olaf-Tiffi-Hater-2711? XD 11:37 Michael don't make me say it ;) 11:37 Clue 3 11:38 No 11:38 I need some guesses to Clue 2 11:38 Flockky? 11:38 No 11:38 BF10? 11:38 11:38 2. This user asked to remove his own chat mod 11:38 11:38 ... 11:39 I'm terrible at this game xD 11:39 kthxbai 11:39 Clue 3 11:39 (support) 3 11:39 I need more guesses before Clue 3 11:40 Leo? 11:40 No 11:41 DX 11:41 Olaf, are you opening PM? :/ 11:41 D: 11:42 Yeah, so p? 11:42 so* 11:42 Why? 11:43 Nvm 11:44 Gtg 11:44 answer was NRN 11:45 Spongebob host next round 11:45 :O 11:45 oops Gtg Michael host next round 11:47 test 11:47 End 11:47 this is okay 11:47 o/ 11:47 brb again 12:09 We interrupt your perfectly good program for an annoying word from a random sponsor that nobody cares about. 12:09 LOOK AT MY BLOGS 12:10 We now return to the perfectly good program that we have completely ruined for you. No need to thank us! 12:10 wb! 12:17 User blog:Btd456Creeper/(CCS) Video Game Contest! 12:17 This one? 12:59 Dead huh 01:02 Oui 01:05 Hi. 01:08 My desktop looks so cluttered now that I have a 1366x768 monitor rather than my old 1280x1024 monitor. 01:12 Dead still 01:34 Comment on my blogs 01:36 Flockky 01:36 Your blog text is so hard to read. 01:55 Anyone here? 01:59 Dead. 02:41 Alrite 02:44 Am I #1 User of the Month?! :O 02:45 Formerly It was me 02:47 Nooooooooooo 02:47 Now all of my shadow texts are gone :( 02:47 VOTES - (X) 02:48 BECAUSE OF NO REASON AND NOT TELLING WHO IT IS -_- 02:57 Anyone here? 03:01 Hi. 03:01 Anyone here? 03:01 Hi Bp. 03:02 Hi Olaf. 03:02 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_687_(CCR) 03:02 User of the month? 03:03 What's that? 03:03 Switching ingredients in 3-color level. New top 10 page. 03:03 It's not necessary. Should we remove it? 03:03 *disable. 03:03 User of the month should be in a blog. 03:04 I think so. 03:04 Link to User of the month? 03:04 But still unnecessary. 03:04 Either question of the month or level of the month is better. 03:05 test 03:06 Ughh 03:06 -_- 03:06 BRB 03:06 Nosebleed -_- 03:06 I shouldn't have said that... 03:06 . 03:07 Now wiki is very laggy to load and I often don't receive the data from sever. 03:07 Bp's gone dotty again :P 03:07 Maybe it's because you clone 90%+ of levels in CCS :P 03:08 ? 03:08 http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Angry_Birds_Wiki:Question_of_the_Month Should this be in our wiki? 03:10 Maybe, Bp. 03:10 Hi Eevee. 03:10 Hello. 03:10 Does Rafabayona talk? 03:10 He's gone crushing (AFK) right now. 03:10 Hi. 03:11 Was he talking before? 03:12 IDK, I think he was Gone Crushing when I came in. 03:12 Oh OK. 03:12 BTW, 830 sucks. 03:12 http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/Angry_Birds_Wiki:Question_of_the_Month 03:12 All x30 suck IMO except 230. 03:13 Level 830 is very hard. 03:13 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_692_(CCR) 03:13 I think levels 827 to 831 are all very hard. 03:13 I had to use a lollipop hammer to beat the living crap from 828. -_- 03:14 How about my level 692? http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_692_(CCR) 03:14 O_O 03:14 THAT IS NASTY! 03:15 Four colors. 03:16 I think it should not be too hard. 03:19 dead. 03:20 Alive. 03:20 * Storm2 makes everyone a cup of tea/coffee/hot chocolate 03:21 @Storm How about my level 692? 03:21 HOLY CRAP O_O 03:21 Why? 03:21 WB. 03:23 dead. 03:27 Hey 03:29 Hi. 03:31 Hi. 03:31 Hi most difficult 1107 03:32 i have 4days playing 03:32 . 05:44 Test 08:32 Candy Crush level 87 is frozen on my I phone 5. Can anyione tell me how to get it going again, without losing my level?? 08:32 It says it's loading.....but it doesn't. 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:43 Well I'm all official for commenting on wikia---avatar, moniker and the whole nine yards. So I go to comment on level 1114 and can't get on. I pressed comment where there is only an outline ---nothing. Then I went up top and pressed that outline---nothing. Could someone tell me how to get on each level I want to comment on? Bookworm200 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> are you using mobile? 08:46 Also, where did my cartoon avatar go? I had one working a few levels ago, but I see here it is gone. What the heck? 08:46 <3litecandycrusher> agh i'm lagging a bit 08:47 <3litecandycrusher> @bookworm you can always click on the different links to levels, like go to an episode page and click on the level images, which will take you to the level 08:48 yes, an iPad. Thanks for responding. Everything is complicated when everything is new. Bookworm200 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> and for your avatar, you can just reset it, i'm sure :) 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> oh, and you can always type in the URL for the level link 08:49 <3litecandycrusher> in the website name thing 08:55 I'll play around a bit because I am not computer savvy and I kind of understand but not a lot. My son in NYC goy me my avatar and it took me multiple chats to even get a name. Hopefully eventually I will blend in with all of you. Anyway, when you all hit a new level is your avatar (if you have one) sitting in the comment docket already for you? Is that nor,al for those of you in long standing? 08:56 <3litecandycrusher> the avatar stays the same when on different levels 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> be right back 09:00 well something is not right. I will go back to support---the poor fellow has heard my questions the last 2 days and must cringe at the stupidity but he's unfailingly polite. Thanks, 3litecandycrudher. 09:05 <3litecandycrusher> no problem! :) 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> lag? 09:12 <3litecandycrusher> nvm 09:30 wow 09:53 Dead chat. 2015 08 22